dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Anime
Marvel Anime is a joint project between Marvel Animation Studios and Madhouse of Japan in association with Sony Pictures Entertainment Inc. of Japan. It consists of four series, each centered on a story about the Marvel franchise: Iron Man, Wolverine, X-Men and Blade. Iron Man Japanese |dubbing_studio = Studiopolis |director = Jamie Simone |translation = Ardwight Chamberlain Liam O'Brien Kirk Thornton |recorded = 2010 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 12 |year = 2010 }}Iron Man (アイアンマン Aian Man) is a 2010 anime series consisting of 12 episodes. The series originally aired in Japan between October 1, 2010 and December 17, 2010. The series aired in North America on G4 between July 23, 2011 and October 14, 2011. Cast Episodic Characters Additional Voices *Laura Bailey *Troy Baker *J.B. Blanc *Benjamin Diskin *Michael Donovan *Kyle Hebert *Neil Kaplan *Lex Lang *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Vic Mignogna *Daran Norris *Tony Oliver *Kirsten Potter *Jamieson Price *Eden Riegel *Sam Riegel *Cindy Robinson *Michelle Ruff *Michael Sinterniklaas *Roger Craig Smith Transmission Video Releases External Links *''Iron Man'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Iron Man'' at the Internet Movie Database Wolverine Japanese |dubbing_studio = Studiopolis |director = Jamie Simone |translation = Ardwight Chamberlain Kirk Thornton |recorded = 2011 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 12 |year = 2011 }}Wolverine (ウルヴァリン) is a 12 episode anime series that aired on Animax between January 7, 2011 and March 25, 2011. Wolverine aired in the US on G4 between July 29, 2011 and October 14, 2011. Cast Additional Voices *Troy Baker *J.B. Blanc *Steve Blum *Benjamin Diskin *Crispin Freeman *Kyle Hebert *Kate Higgins *Lex Lang *Tony Oliver *Jamieson Price *Sam Riegel *Stephanie Sheh *Keith Silverstein *Spike Spencer *Terrence Stone *Fred Tatasciore *Kirk Thornton *Travis Willingham *Dave Wittenberg *Gwendoline Yeo Transmission Video Releases External Links *''Wolverine'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Wolverine'' at the Internet Movie Database X-Men Japanese |dubbing_studio = Studiopolis |director = Jamie Simone |translation = Ardwight Chamberlain Liam O'Brien |recorded = 2011 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 12 |year = 2011 }}X-Men (エックスメン) is an Anime series consisting of 12 episodes. It aired on Animax from April 1, 2011 to June 24, 2011. The series aired in the United States on G4 between October 21, 2011 and January 6, 2012. Cast Additional Voices *Laura Bailey *Troy Baker *Steve Blum *Benjamin Diskin *Ali Hillis *Stephanie Sheh *Keith Silverstein *Michael Sinterniklaas *Travis Willingham *Dave Wittenberg Transmission Video Releases External Links *''X-Men'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''X-Men'' at the Internet Movie Database Blade Japanese |dubbing_studio = Studiopolis |director1 = Jamie Simone |director2 = Mary Elizabeth McGlynn |translation = Ardwight Chamberlain Liam O'Brien |recorded = 2011 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 12 |year = 2011 }}Blade (ブレイド) is a Japanese anime series that aired between July 1, 2011 to September 16, 2011, consisting of 12 episodes. The series aired in North America between January 13, 2012 and April 2, 2012. Cast Additional Voices *Laura Bailey *Troy Baker *John Eric Bentley *Noah Bentley *J.B. Blanc *Steve Blum *Johnny Yong Bosch *G.K. Bowes *Richard Cansino *Susan Dalian *Grant George *Kim Mai Guest *Kyle Hebert *Neil Kaplan *Janice Kawaye *Steve Kramer *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Liam O'Brien *Joe Ochman *Bryce Papenbrook *Jamieson Price *Kat Purgal *Sam Riegel *Cindy Robinson *Patrick Seitz *Keith Silverstein *Michael Sinterniklaas *Doug Stone *Kirk Thornton *Nayo Wallace Transmission Video Releases External Links *''Blade'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Blade'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:Anime Category:American Dubbing Category:Lists Category:Dubs from the 2010's Category:Madhouse Category:Marvel Animation Category:Anime from the 2010's Category:Series and Movies based on Marvel Properties Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Original Productions